


First Kiss of the Year

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wish I could have been your first New Year’s kiss…”</p><p>“You aren’t going to be? You’re not going to kiss me when I come home?”</p><p>“Fuck that, of course I am.”</p><p>“Well, then stop being stupid. That’ll still be my first New Year’s kiss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss of the Year

Darren doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he’s used to slipping in and out of naps without any sort of warning. Except there’s an alarm going off on his phone, so maybe he had some kind of warning? He groans, rubbing his hand over his eyes and reaching blindly across the couch cushions, and then the floor, for the incessant, generic beeping noise.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up,” he groans, lifting it up in front of his face because he can’t seem to shut it off by feel. Fucking touch screens. He cracks open his eyes, and pauses when his alarm says CALL CHRIS. Well, half asleep Darren normally trusts awake Darren, so he should probably do what his phone is telling him. He sits up, yawning, thinking of how he needs to get dressed and—he touches his face—he should probably shave, but  _eh_.

He’s just rucking up his shirt enough to scratch his side when the call starts ringing through, phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder. It’s mid-afternoon and his apartment is cold, the light already starting to slip low in the sky. 

It keeps ringing, and Darren’s eyebrows furrow. Normally Chris is pretty good about answering promptly.

“Hello!” Chris yells through the phone, and, in the quiet of Darren’s apartment, the phone nearly fumbles to the ground in his surprise.

“Fuck, Chris, no need to yell,” Darren says back, with a laugh in his voice.

“Darren!” Chris calls back, voice happy, and it makes Darren grin. “I knew it was you. Because of your face.”

“Because of my face?” Darren teases. “Baby, have you been drinking?”

“It’s 2013!” Chris yells in response, and then mumbles something that Darren can’t hear. It gets quieter, until Darren can just hear Chris’s breathing. “Hi.” There’s a slight giggle in his voice. “Sorry, party, you know.”

“I know,” Darren leans back against the couch, resting the curve of his neck against the back of his couch and staring up at his ceiling. It’s kind of weird to imagine it already being night there, fireworks and champagne and parties, when Darren is just sitting in his living room. All he can see is a bag of trash that needs to go out. “So is Europe showing you a good time?”

“ _Ohmygod_ , can I  _live_  here?” Chris whines, and Darren feels a tug in his chest.  _No_ , he wants to say, but he know Chris doesn’t mean it.

“That good, huh?” Darren stretches his legs out until he’s crossing his ankles on the coffee table.

“You should come next year. We should come every year. Every year  _ever_. Darren, we should live here!”

Darren laughs, feeling the tightness in his chest loosen and warm.

“Sounds like a plan.”

There’s a sudden loud noise, more mumbling, and Darren realizes that Chris is celebrating, the same way Darren will be celebrating when midnight hits here.

“Chris?”

“Darren?”

Darren grins.

“I just wanted to wish you a happy New Year, since I can’t do it in person.” Darren really,  _really_  wishes that he could. “One last thing…” Darren hesitates, shake the rocky bit of insecurity in his stomach, and puts on his best joking voice—the one he uses when he isn’t joking so much. “Get any kisses at midnight?”

“Only one,” Chris says in a sing-song, but before Darren’s stomach can even work into a proper knot, he continues with, “and now Ashley’s lipstick is  _all_  over my cheek, it’s  _red_.”

“I bet you look adorable,” Darren teases, naturally, this time, feeling the tightness in his body settle. “I wish I could have been your first New Year’s kiss…”

“You aren’t going to be?” Chris asks, sounding confused. “You’re not going to kiss me when I come home?”

“Fuck that, of course I am.”

“Well, then stop being stupid. That’ll still be my first New Year’s kiss.”

Darren closes his eyes, his grin too big to even try to contain.

“Go have fun, okay?”

“You have more fun!” Chris yells back, obviously excited again, and Darren laughs.

“I don’t know, that sounds like it’ll be quite the challenge.”

“Well, yeah, I am pretty awesome.”

It doesn’t even really make sense, but Darren won’t try to make it.

“…love you, Chris.”

“Love you, too!”

The call beeps three times in his ear and then ends, and Darren sits there, feeling kind of at a loss. But no, no. He shakes off the onset of loneliness he’s starting to feel and picks up his phone, switching to the camera.

He puckers his lips and snaps a picture.

 _Since I can’t_.

Darren texts it to Chris, and then lets his phone rest against his cheek, getting ready to peel himself from the couch and get ready.

His phone vibrates, too many minutes later, and there’s Chris’s face, cheeks flushed and hair wild, eyes closed and lips puckered, a smudge of red lipstick on his cheek.


End file.
